Pour un garçon
by Girlinlove
Summary: Harry, un adolescent qui n’arrive pas à s’assumer, débarque un soir à Sinner Street, le quartier gay de la ville. Tout va bien jusqu’à ce que son regard croise celui de Draco Malefoy, le bourreau des cœurs de ces messieurs. HPDM, entièrement AU.
1. Pour un garçon

**Titre du chapitre** : Pour un garçon

**Avertissement** : Slash Harry/Draco classé R avec un regard très masculin des choses et un langage plutôt direct.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de HP appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Résumé** : Harry, un adolescent gay qui n'arrive pas à s'assumer, déménage à Willard Park. Il veut faire profil bas dans sa nouvelle école…jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur…Draco Malefoy. Slash HPDM, AU.

**Note** : Cette histoire est un AU qui se passe entièrement dans le monde moldu, c'est à dire qu'il n'y a pas de magie du tout dans cette fanfic, James et Lily sont toujours vivant etc... . L'histoire est vaguement basée sur la série(gay) britannique Queer as folk.

&&&&

Pour un garçon

Prologue

-Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Le garçon qui se tenait debout en face du **Hot Boys**, le bar-discothèque préféré des jeunes gays de la ville, se murmura à lui-même.

La perspective d'entrer pour boire un verre était tout simplement inenvisageable puisque Harry n'avait pas l'âge requis. En fait, Harry avait… 17 ans.

16 ans.

O.k, il en avait 15 et ¾ et dieu sait qu'il tenait au ¾ . D'abord parce que Harry souffrait du syndrome de Peter Pan.

Il ne voulait pas grandir.

Pourtant tout allait si bien.

Il avait une vie normale avec des parents normaux. Même son chien Hedwige était ordinaire.

Auparavant, Harry avait hâte d'avoir 18 ans pour pouvoir voyager et faire ce que bon lui semble. Y compris ce petit tatouage de dragon que sa maman, Lily Potter, lui avait constamment refusé depuis l'année dernière.

Il adorait les anniversaires.

Mais depuis quelques temps, Harry avait changé. Même son père l'avait remarqué et ce, bien avant que la famille déménagea dans cette belle maison que James avait pu s'offrir avec sa nouvelle promotion. Il y avait une chose qui tracassait le garçon aux yeux émeraude. Une chose si importante qu'il n'en ait même pas parlé à son ami d'enfance, du temps où il habitait à Chesney. C'était très personnel.

Il était attiré par les garçons.

Les garçons.

Pas l'ombre d'un fantasme féminin au tableau.

Pourtant, il avait essayé. Quand les hormones se sont mises à le titiller, Harry avait fait ce que tout garçon _normal_ aurait fait…_la chasse aux flirts féminins._ Non pas qu'il se croyait beau mais ces _foutues_ hormones le rongeait de l'intérieur alors, pourquoi pas ? Et puis, les filles aimaient bien caresser ses cheveux en batailles même s'il détestait quand elles le faisaient.

Tous les garçons ne pensaient qu'à ça – _les filles, les filles et encore… les filles_ – que ce soit dans le bus scolaire, à la cantine, pendant les cours assommants d'histoire, dans les toilettes. Surtout dans les toilettes où chacun se remémorait le tour de poitrine de Sharlize, Megan ou Anna Adams, la pulpeuse blonde du lycée qui faisait rêver tous les males en devenir… enfin presque tous les males.

Sauf lui. Harry. Le petit gars qui voulait être comme les autres.

Foutue destin !

Au début, le fait qu'il ne succombe pas au charme de Miss Adams la pulpeuse, ne lui posait aucun problème. Pas le moins du monde. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune chance avec elle et puis12 ans n'était vraiment pas un age mature pour assumer la rupture lorsque Anna _la frivole_ irait voir ailleurs.

Puis est venue cette fille, Nicolette Palmer, une jolie rousse qui lui faisait les yeux doux. Son premier baiser aussi. Il ne sut jamais si c'était bien puisqu'il ne s'en souvenait plus du tout le lendemain matin.

Mais il y avait une chose qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Oh… Ça non, il ne l'oubliera pas de sitôt !

Ce postérieur…WAOW… ses hormones avaient littéralement explosé lorsqu'il a vu ce gars, complètement nu, pour la première fois.

Il s'appelait Cedric Diggory. Beau comme un dieu, véritable idole de l'équipe de football, charmant, poli, discipliné, excellent élève en cours, bref le gendre idéal pour la ménagère de moins de 50 ans.

Harry était déjà en train de se dépêtrer de son fiasco romantique avec Nicolette quand il s'est vu proposer un poste d'attaquant remplacent dans l'équipe. Un peu plus tôt, l'entraîneur de foot avait procédé à un recrutement parmi les garçons et Harry s'était vraiment distingué ce jour là.

Donc une semaine plus tard, Harry se dirigeait fièrement vers les vestiaires après un entraînement particulièrement épuisant avec ses équipements sportifs fièrement offerts par papa Potter lorsque Cedric avait choisit le même moment pour retirer sa serviette entourant sa taille pour se changer et là…le choc total.

Jamais son cœur n'avait fait un bon de la sorte. C'était comme si Harry était à la recherche d'un diamant pendant des années et qu'il l'avait trouvé… là…devant lui alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Evidemment le diamant en question avait la forme délicieuse d'un postérieur rebondi et ce n'était pas plus mal. Cet après midi là, le cours de géographie n'était qu'un lointain souvenir puisque Harry ne pensait qu'à une chose ou plutôt à une personne, Cedric Diggory, le gars que tout le monde aime et qu'il n'aura jamais.

C'était terrifiant et excitant à la fois d'aimer un garçon car une fois passé les rêves lubriques où Harry tentait honteusement de cacher à sa mère les draps qui témoignaient de l'enthousiasme avec laquelle il faisait taire ses hormones la nuit, se posait le problème de l'amour et le fait d'être gay avec tout ce que cela comporte, que ce soit pour le sexe ou pour les proches qui risquaient de le rejeter. Etant un fils unique, Harry pensait que son cas était encore pire avec les attentes de ses parents à son égard.

Evidemment, Harry aurait adoré se rouler dans l'herbe avec Cedric, lui faire les milles et une chose qui hantaient ses rêves mais le désir ne pouvait étouffer l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Cedric, l'envie de connaître le garçon un peu mieux, de lui confier les petites choses dont les amoureux se disaient souvent au creux de l'oreille, l'envie de lui prendre par la main pour une ballade à deux mais c'était perdu d'avance, impossible même.

Cedric était hétérosexuel, flanqué d'une petite amie à qui Harry vouait les pires tortures à chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérait, c'était une tape sur l'épaule de temps à autre de la part de son amour secret lorsqu'il avait particulièrement bien joué au foot.

&&

Harry sortit de sa rêverie et mit une main dans sa poche pour prendre une cigarette mais avait oublié son paquet alors qu'il s'était échappé en douce de la maison pour venir à Sinner Street, le quartier gay de la ville.

Vêtu d'un t-shirt noir et d'un jean à peu près correcte selon les critères de son exigeante mère, il remarqua que les allées et venues avaient passablement augmenté depuis tout à l'heure. Ce qui lui fit penser à demander une cigarette à un inconnu mais il se désista par peur.

Il n'avait qu'à traverser la rue pour rejoindre le **Hot Boys**. Harry était à peu près sure qu'il allait se faire jeter comme un vieux chiffon par les vigiles de la boîte, n'ayant pas l'age minimum requis mais sa détermination était telle qu'il se décida à prendre le risque. Cedric avait été le seul garçon dont il était tombé amoureux, il était temps pour lui de s'assurer qu'il était vraiment gay car sinon, il risquait d'imploser avec toutes ces questions sur sa sexualité qui lui pourrissaient la vie. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait mais il allait trouver en arrivant.

Harry traversa la rue et ne vit pas le taxi qui venait de déposer un passager juste à l'endroit où il était 10 secondes auparavant.

Draco Malefoy, celui qui faisait chavirer les cœurs de tout Sinner Street venait de débarquer.

La nuit promettait d'être longue.

&&&&

**Note** : Prologue pondu en quelques heures seulement, j'espère que vous avez aimé et je j'ai bien retranscrit le POV de Harry. Les commentaires sont bienvenus.

**P.S**: LE PREMIER CHAPITRE EST EN LIGNE.


	2. Un nouvel allié

**Titre** : Un nouvel allié

**Avertissement** : R

**Note** : Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait super plaisir de vous lire à chaque fois. Effectivement Draco est un peu plus vieux que Harry dans l'histoire. Comme je l'ai dit au début du prologue, cette fic n'est que _légèrement_ inspirée de Queer as folk version british(j'ai pas vu la version U.S) mais je rajouterai quelques références de temps à autre parce que j'adore la série. C'est vrai que Harry est un peu jeune pour aller en boîte mais notre petit Riry est très têtu et n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête( comme dans les livres, lol) Les POV seront en italique(enfin, si ça marche)

&&&&&

_Courage Harry, courage_.

L'adolescent se dirigea vers l'entrée où quelques jeunes hommes (plutôt séduisants, pensa t il) étaient en train d'acheter leurs billets d'entrées. Pendant qu'il traversait la rue tout à l'heure, deux ou trois gars l'avaient remarqué en le gratifiant d'un '_salut, beau bosse'_ qui l'avait fait rougir plus que tout autre chose.

Il retira une liasse de billets de son porte-feuille et se tint légèrement sur les talons pour paraître plus grand qu'il ne l'était déjà.

_Avec un peu de chance, ils ne me demanderont pas ma carte d'identité_, pensa t il.

Il se tint devant deux gros bras. Les vigiles représentaient exactement tous les clichés possibles et imaginables que l'on pouvait avoir sur eux ; grands, très costauds, regards durs, une grosse voix pas très accueillante.

-C'est combien l'entrée, s'il vous plaît ? Harry demanda en essayant de parler avec une voix grave, ce qui ne lui réussissait pas vraiment.

-15 livres, répliqua un des vigils, prenant le billet que Harry lui tendit pour le donner au caissier.

Ce fut très rapide. Cinq secondes plus tard, Harry avait déjà son ticket entre les mains.

_Ouf ! Ça y est._

Harry passa entre les deux colosses pour se diriger vers un couloir dont le receveur l'attendait tout au bout, vers la gauche, pour prendre le ticket lorsqu'une main puissante l'arrêta.

-Au fait, tu es nouveau dans le coin ? L'un des vigils lui demanda.

-Oui, répondit-il d'une petite voix, complètement terrifié de se faire démasquer. Son courage le quitta subitement et pour la première fois de la soirée, il regretta vivement de ne pas être resté tranquillement dans sa chambre, au milieu des posters des joueurs de foot qu'il admirait.

-Est-ce que je peux voir ta carte d'identité ?

_Okay, je suis mort !_

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il considéra que la fuite était une solution très viable mais il y avait pas mal de gens qui faisaient la queue derrière lui. Impossible de filer de ce côté là.

Harry ouvra la bouche afin de se lancer dans une explication compliquée avec le vigil concernant l'absence de sa carte d'identité quand un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs lui enserra subitement la taille, le laissant bouche bée.

-BILLY ! S'écria l'inconnu. Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout dans Sinner Street, je croyais vraiment t'avoir perdu.

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui c'était ni pourquoi le gars se collait à lui de cette façon.

_Et puis, qui c'est ce Billy ?_

Le brun a du sentir son expression perplexe puisque celui-ci s'approcha immédiatement de lui en lui murmurant sensuellement quelque chose à l'oreille, le tout devant les vigiles. Harry se sentait horriblement gêné et troublé par la nonchalance de l'inconnu mais il ne le repoussa pas, commençant à comprendre son petit manège. D'ailleurs, ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsque ce que celui-ci lui transmis le message en douce, avant de le troubler d'avantages d'un baiser sur la joue, en continuant son petit jeu devant les deux colosses.

-Laisse moi faire, beau gosse, je vais te sortir de ce pétrin, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille, plein d'assurance.

-Tu le connais ? Lui demanda le vigil, de plus en plus suspicieux.

-Oui, c'est…c'est un copain à moi. Je l'ai perdu de vue à cause de la foule, Harry lui expliqua.

Le brun lui prit la main et commença à l'entraîner vers le fond, sous l'œil aiguisé des deux vigils.

-Billy, mon petit chou, je crois qu'il est temps de te montrer ce charmant club qu'est le **Hot Boys**, si ces messieurs n'y voient pas d'inconvénient bien sûr…le jeune homme leur sourit.

Harry pensa que la dernière phrase risquait d'énerver les vigiles mais finalement l'un d'eux leur donna la permission de continuer. Il y avait pas mal de monde qui attendaient de prendre leurs billets derrière eux, déjà les vigils ne s'intéressaient plus du tout à eux, trop occupés avec d'autres clients. Ce qui joua complètement en sa faveur.

Enfin, en _leur_ faveur, en comptant cet inconnu(plutôt mignon d'ailleurs) qui lui faisait du rentre-dedans.

Harry voulut remercier les vigils mais l'autre gars le poussait dans le couloir.

C'est qu'il insiste le mec ! Remarque, il est pas mal. Pas mal du tout, en fait. 

Il pouvait déjà entendre la musique techno qui vibrait entre les murs.

_J'y suis. Finalement._

Il bifurquèrent sur leur gauche où le receveur les attendait pour prendre leurs tickets. Tout à l'heure Harry était trop angoissé pour remarquer quoi que ce soit mais il s'aperçu, non sans une certaine surprise que _Monsieur Incognito_ était habillé en rouge de la tête aux pieds ; Un pantalon de cuir très serré, des bottes couleur _rouge intense_ et un t-shirt sans manche très collant avec un slogan très évocateur( _ready to fuck_) inscrit dessus.

_Il n'est pas prêt de passer inaperçu avec ça. Remarque, maman me tuerait si je porte un vêtement avec un tel slogan. _

-Au fait, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Harry lui dit alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers le receveur.

-De rien. Entre gays, on doit s'entraider, non ? L'homme lui sourit.

Si Harry était surpris de se voir affublé ce cette étiquette 'gay' il ne le laissa pas paraître mais il s'avoua quelques secondes plus tard que c'était plutôt cool de ne pas avoir à jouer les hétéros et de toujours rester sur ses gardes. C'était vraiment libérateur, d'ailleurs cet endroit le rendait de plus en plus cool. Une fois passée l'épisode des vigils, Harry ne regretta guère son choix de venir ici.

_Après tout, il est temps d'assumer. C'est là où je veux être._

Pourvu d'une assurance qu'il ne connaissait guère auparavant, il se présenta à _Monsieur Incognito_ pendant que l'homme prenait leurs billets.

-Au fait moi c'est Harry. Pas Billy, ricana t-il.

-Moi, c'est Seamus. Seamus Finnigan, irlandais et _grand_ séducteur à mes heures perdues, l'homme lui répondit en serrant la main que Harry lui tendit. Désolé de t'avoir fait du rentre-dedans tout à l'heure.

-C'est bon, merci de m'avoir tiré d'affaire, Harry sourit gracieusement.

-Hé, pas si vite, j'avoue que j'ai quand même rajouté une couche. J'y ai même prit un certain plaisir, Seamus lui murmura.

-Faute avoué est à demi pardonné.

-Donc, je peux déjà te demander de venir chez moi ce soir pour une longue nuit d'amour torride ? Finnigan ricana.

-Tu veux vraiment que je m'enfuis, c'est ça ? Et puis, tu t'es vanté d'être un séducteur. Alors, séduis……

Je flirt…je suis en train de flirter avec un mec !…Non de dieu, qu'est ce qui m'a prit de lui parler ainsi ? 

Et ce fut avec cette pensée que Harry Potter, 15 ¾ ans, entra pour la première fois dans une discothèque. Et pas n'importe laquelle.

&&&&&

Harry s'était pourtant juré de ne pas avoir l'air trop abasourdi(qui révèlerait son immaturité, selon lui) quand il allait entrer dans une discothèque gay mais le choc fut tel qu'il en resta bouche-bée pendant plusieurs secondes.

WAOW…c'est…c'est…WAOW… 

A vrai dire, le **Hot Boys** était absolument et magistralement… génial.

D'abord, il y avait cette musique, **Milk Inc**, un tube techno super tendance du groupe **La Vache** que Harry adorait écouter dans sa chambre. LE DJ alignait parfaitement la voix criarde de la chanteuse principale à un _sample_ de **God is a DJ **du chanteur **Faithless**, un autre artiste que Harry respectait énormément. Puis, il y avait l'ambiance générale qui se dégageait au **Hot Boys**.

Quelle ambiance ! C'est super…j'adore. 

Mais la cerise sur le gâteau c'était les mecs.

Littéralement.

Il y en avait partout. Sur l'estrade, le dancefloor (_v.f de piste de danse_), le balcon, autour du bar. Absolument partout.

Et pas que des thons. 

_Ils sont à croquer_, pensa t il avant de se demander que ce serait très _dur _de contrôler ses hormones jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Pour la première fois depuis Cedric et son _adorable_ postérieur, il n'avait pas à se cacher pour contempler un garçon, pour afficher ce qu'il était vraiment.

Harry en était maintenant sûr…Il était gay et rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire n'allait le faire changer d'orientation.

Cet endroit était fait tout ce dont il avait rêvé depuis le tout premier doute sur sa sexualité. Il y avait une énergie incroyable émanant de ce lieu.

_Peut être que je pourrais me faire quelques amis, ici._

-Tu veux prendre un verre ? Seamus lui demanda galamment avant de le diriger vers le bar lorsque Harry accepta.

&&&&

Draco Malefoy, 21 ans, n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise qu'il était particulièrement sexy, ce soir. Pantalon noir en cuir très serré au niveau de l'entre cuisse, t-shirt blanc, un petit diamant à l'oreille droite, une mèche rebelle, une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif en croix( pour accroître son côté rebelle).

_Il le savait déjà ! Il était beau comme un dieu._

Le regard enflammé que lui lança le receveur(un petit nouveau) était suffisant pour flatter son ego pendant les 15 prochaines minutes.

_Mon fan-club habituel fera le reste pour les 2 prochaines heures, _pensa t il.

Aussi lorsqu'il entra au **Hot Boys**, outre les regards d'une bonne quinzaine de mecs posés sur lui, il pensa à faire trois choses _essentielles_.

La première était de connaître au plus vite le prénom du beau gosse qu'il avait tout de suite repéré, assis au bar à côté de son meilleur ami Seamus Finnigan.

La deuxième était de demander à Seamus ce qu'il **_attendait_** pour d'inviter le joli cœur aux yeux émeraude à danser ?

Et enfin, la troisième et plus importante était de savoir s'il allait **_coucher_** avec le beau brun dans son nouvel appartement ou dans sa superbe villa, deux kilomètres plus au nord ?

_Le lit de mon appartement est plus grand et confortable_, se dit-il tout bas.

Sur ce, une cigarette entre les lèvres, il ramena une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille avant d'aller à la rencontre de Seamus et de Harry.

&&&&&

**Note** : Encore un chapitre écrit dans l'urgence(décidément) Hum… très prétentieux le petit Draco. Pour les chansons, sachez que les titres que j'ai mis en haut existent vraiment. D'ailleurs, je les écoutais très régulièrement en écrivant ce chapitre, normalement ils sont disponibles dans les bacs et en téléchargement. J'ai déjà commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre, je l'ajouterai dans quelques jours seulement. En attendant, vous pouvez me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce texte. Merci.

**P.S**: C_e site refuse que les auteurs fassent des réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, vous pourrez donc me contacter par MSN(**voir ma bio**) si vous avez des questions sur cette fic ou simplement pour papoter._


	3. Un ange passe

**Titre** : Un ange passe

**Avertissement** : PG

**Note** : Un énorme merci à tous ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de commenter cette histoire. Les POV sont en italiques.

&&&&

Aïe ! C'est fort…ma gorge brûle. 

Harry reposa la vodka ananas qu'il s'était payé, à regret. Seamus venait d'en commander un donc le garçon s'était dit que cela pouvait être bizarre et stupide de commander une eau minérale. Tant qu'à jouer les adultes, autant y aller à fond. Bien mal lui en a prit.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un moment alors que chacun sirotait sa vodka…quoi que _siroter _n'était pas vraiment le mot approprié, Harry faisait plus semblant d'en prendre une petite gorgée à chaque fois qu'autre chose.

Harry découvrit assez tôt que la majorité de la clientèle du **Hot Boys** étaient des hommes de 20 à 35 ans. Tous portaient des tenues décontractées et certains étaient déjà torse-nu sur le dance-floor. Ceux qui étaient en grande conversation se réfugiaient sur le balcon, l'endroit où il semblait y avoir le moins de bruit. Harry remarqua que certains faisaient bien plus que parler et les mains baladeuses n'étaient pas anodines, loin de là. De temps à autre, son regard croisa celui d'un homme plus âgé qui l'invitait sur le balcon ou la piste de danse mais Harry déclina d'un signe de tête. Seamus avait l'air sympa, évidemment il était séducteur mais l'irlandais ne l'avait pas harcelé mais l'adolescent savait ce que cela signifiait s'il acceptait l'invitation d'un autre homme. Il n'était pas prêt pour ce genre de chose…pas encore, même si ses hormones criaient _famine_.

Toutefois sa curiosité était piquée au vif quand il vit certains hommes, surtout des couples, se diriger vers le fond de la salle, là où il est mentionné BACKROOM(1) un peu plus haut Il n'y avait pas de porte, juste un rideau qui séparait cette pièce ou quoi que ce soit d'autre du reste de la discothèque. Harry avait une petite idée de ce qu'était ce Backroom et de ce qu'on y faisait mais il refusa de poser la question à son nouvel ami. Non pas que ce fut choquant de constater ce genre de chose mais tout simplement parce que Seamus penserait qu'il encore était plus novice que ce dernier ne le pensait.

_Autant sauver la face._

Finalement, lorsque le barman musclé s'éloigna vers l'autre extrémité du bar, Seamus consentit à desserrer les dents.

-Alors, tu as quel age ?

-Euh…je…Harry rougit.

-Laisse tomber. Tu sais que t'es très mignon quand tu fais ça ? Seamus lui dit galamment.

-Fais quoi ?

-Quand tu rougis ! Attention, tu risques de faire tourner pas mal de têtes au **Hot Boys**, à commencer par Draco.

-Ce n'est pas prémédité, tu sais, Harry se pinça les lèvres, plutôt embarrassé. C'est juste que…ça arrive tout le temps en fait.

_Merde ! J'accumule les gaffes._

-17 ans ! Seamus répondit soudainement.

-Je te demande pardon ? Harry lui demanda.

-Je te donne dans les 17 ans, 17 ans et demi.

Tu es vraiment loin du compte. -C'est dans cet ordre là, Potter répondit prudemment. A propos, qui est le Draco dont tu m'as parlé ? 

-Ah ! Ça c'est une longue histoire mais je pourrai commencer par te dire que c'est mon meilleur pote. On a fait les 400 coups ensemble…bien plus que 400 coups en fait mais je ne pense pas qu'il viendra ce soir. Tant mieux ou tant pis pour toi, je ne saurai te dire.

-Pourquoi ? Harry était vraiment curieux de connaître un peu plus ce Draco.

_Il ne peut pas être aussi mignon que Cedric ? Si ? Non ? Si ?_

-Tiens ! Quand on parle du loup…Seamus sourit grandement en montrant un superbe blond du doigt

Putain ! Ce mec est…WAOW…

&&&&

Draco arriva devant le bar à l'instant même où le DJ signalait qu'il allait changer de style de musique mais personne, surtout pas Harry, ne s'intéressa à ce détail. Un ange indomptable venait de débarquer au **Hot Boys**.

_Alors c'est lui Draco ?_

-Bonsoir Seamus !

-Bonsoir Draco ! L'irlandais le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune homme avait une allure plutôt hautaine, c'était sûrement du à ses traits aristocratiques, Harry pensa mais le garçon sentait qu'une amitié très forte liait ces deux jeunes hommes alors que le blond acceptait gracieusement cette accolade.

Pendant une seconde, son regard se posa sur Harry qui soutint ses prunelles grises.

_**Et ce fut le déclic.**_

L'éblouissement était un sentiment proche de ce que Harry pouvait ressentir à ce moment précis mais le mot était faible par rapport à cet incroyable vertige amoureux qui tenait son cœur en otage.

Harry savait ce qu'était le désir ; penser à Diggory chaque jour que Dieu fait, jouant et rejouant des scénarii, des contes de fées où la mariée n'en était pas une (mais _un_) qui ne se réaliseront jamais, attendre les matchs de foot du collège avec l'impatience d'un joueur ayan gagné à la lotterie pour avoir une cette petite accolade tant espérée avec Cedric sur le terrain si l'un d'entre eux marque un but.

Il savait également ce qu'était la passion mais pas **_ça_**… pas cette sensation incroyable, sublime même. Tellement sublime qu'il avait peur de s'évanouir à l'instant.

Harry avait l'impression que toutes les particules de son corps implosaient sous l'effet de ce qu'il venait de percevoir. C'était terrifiant, angoissant même. Le fait de sentir son cœur battre comme s'il l'avait au creux de la main. Ce fut purement et tout simplement…

_**Un coup de foudre !**_

La musique n'était qu'un écho bourdonnant, les images étaient floues et lointaines. Harry était dans une autre galaxie. Jusqu'à ce que la voix d'un ange le réveilla. Un ange dont il était immédiatement tombé amoureux.

-Bonsoir, joli cœur.

Encore dans sa bulle amoureuse, Harry eut la présence d'esprit de prendre la main que Draco lui tendait.

-Euh…bonsoir…

-Draco. Draco Malefoy !

Draco avait prononcé son nom comme s'il avait dit qu'il s'appelait James Bond. En d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait trouvé cela presque risible mais la sensualité qui émanait de cette voix fit fondre le dernier rempart que le brun avait dressé autour de son petit cœur battant la chamade.

Il était temps de reprendre les choses en main. Harry respira un grand coup, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis plusieurs secondes. Déjà, les images revenaient à la normale devant ses prunelles émeraude.

_Une bonne chose !_

-Harry. Harry Potter, dit-il, en restant calme jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que sa main touchait celle de Draco.

_Oh mon dieu !_

Le toucher était agréable. La main de Draco n'était en aucun point rugueuse, bien au contraire ; ses doigts fins et longilignes s'alignaient parfaitement à titiller la paume de la main de Harry. La sensation lui donna un frisson dans le dos.

Le contact se rompit au grand regret de Harry. Draco (_ou qui que ce soit _se demanda t il) continuait à le regarder avec un petit air moqueur, ce qui fit fondre Harry.

_Oh ! Oh seigneur NON PAS MAINTENANT._

-Tiens, tu rougis, Draco constata en touchant faiblement la joue de Harry et encore une fois, ce fut très agréable mais bref.

Trop bref.

_Je veux mourir ! Je veux mourir ! Je veux mourir !_

-Euh…ça m'arrive tout le temps. C'est…c'est _sûrement _du a l'alcool.

Derrière lui, Seamus faisait des pieds et des mains pour ne pas rire.

-Oui _certainement_, Draco répondit, certain que son charme naturel avait _une fois de plus_ opéré. En tout cas, c'est très mignon.

-Merci… c'est gentil (Seamus lui fit un clin d'œil)

_Finalement,_ _je veux_ _pas mourir !_

-C'est le genre de chose qui me fait fondre…

Moi aussi, je fonds…… 

-Ah ! Je sens qu'il est temps que je m'envole vers d'autres cieux, Seamus annonça. L'air est plus qu'électrique ici.

-Je suppose que tu voulais dire '_vers d'autres_ **_lits'_** ? Draco répliqua.

-Voyons Draco, tu vas effrayer notre très _jeune_ ami. A propos, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je viens juste d'apprendre que mon plombier est hétéro. Je suis venu me consoler au **Hot Boys**.

-Pauvre petit. Je compatis.

-Le salaud ! Draco se moqua.

-Est-ce que ton **gaydar**( nda : un radar pour détecter les futurs _proies_ gays) deviendrait défectueux ? Ce serait vraiment la fin du monde dans ce cas.

-Je crois que cette fois, tu as effectivement effrayé notre ami. Je proposerais justement de rectifier tout ça en l'invitant à danser. 

_Oh ! non_…

-Je danse comme un pied, Harry inventa aussitôt. Il n'allait pas se ridiculiser, de plus devant un si beau mec. 

-Et moi je danse comme un dieu, le blond lui murmura à l'oreille. On ne refuse pas une danse à un dieu, n'est ce pas Harry ?

&&&&

**NOTE** : Décidément Draco aime en faire des tonnes (_Je danse comme un dieu, je suis beau_ bla…bla…) Désolé pour ce petit chapitre (encore un !) mais je fais ce que je peux, je travaille à des heures impossibles et je suis trop épuisée pour écrire quand je rentre à la maison. Je fais de mon mieux, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez du chapitre, ça fait plaisir de lire vos commentaires.

(1) Je suppose que ceux qui regarde Queer as folk savent ce qu'est un Backroom '_sourire de slasheuse_'


End file.
